U never know
by Frie-preistess692
Summary: inukagome i changed it non one shot PLEEASEE READ IT
1. srcoll 1

Kagome walked down the dirt path towards keade's village. She was coming back from a really hard test. She was sure she failed. Kagome was walking faster now because she wanted to see inuyasha again she loved him and he well he didn't really show any emotion and so she was hoping he would like the gift she got foe him. By now she was running. However was in the hut and he smelled her scent and his heart flipped. It was the scent of strawberries and wild flowers and the scent of a wonderful waterfall. With a hint of jasmine. She was here earily. Inuyasha wanted to know why but was to happy to really care today he was gonna tell her. Tell her he loved her. He walked out of the hut to be surprise when he saw kagome. She was wearing something different then her usuall fuku. It was had kimono sheeves and a tight top but stoped under her chest and blue hip huggers. She had a long white kimono like jacket and her backpack truned into a black smaller one her arrows where longer and had black for the rod and red feather and a blue arrow. Her bow was longer and was black with sliver dragon flys climbing it. Also she had a sword on her hip. Inuyasha was amazed. She looked soo beautiful he hair was in a braid and had a red blue and sliver streaks. Inuyasha just stood there. Kagome walked toward him and asked him "inuyasha where are miroku sango and shippo?"  
"Oh there are at a near bay village to slay some demons, I stayed to wait for you," inuyasha replied.  
"oh really that was really nice of you oh by the way I got something for you."  
"Me?"  
"Yes you inuyasha."  
"Why whould you give a present to me?"  
"You are my very best friend that's way and I care for you!"  
"Really you think that greay of a lowly hanyou?"  
"Hanyou? Oh you mean half demon I mean I guess I forget what you are I just care who you are, like I always saw I dosen't matter what you are the who is important!" inuyasha was beyond surprised he was amazed. This girl before him liked him for him and he needed to tell her now befor he lost his nerve.  
"kagome before you give me what ever you are giving me I need to tell you something!"  
"Oh really what?"  
"ok I umm ...... I really like you and we have been friends for a while and I found out that I I I I ... I LOVE YOU KAGOME!"  
"You love mmmee not kikyou!"  
"Yes only you not kikyou" inuyasha was expecting a slap or something else but he got. Kagome ran toward him and hugged him with enough force and knocked him down to the ground!  
"Inu yasha I love you too," then kagome kissed his lips and inuyasha was all to eager to respond. After their make out session, kagome handed inuyasha a box.  
"here ya go inu sa". Inuyasha opened the box and smiled even wider then he was the gift was a necklace with his tetsiaga and an arrow togetherit was a family crest it was an offering sorta.  
"inuyasha whould you take this lowly human as you mate."  
"KAGOME YES OHH YES I LOVE YOU!" inuyasha picked kagome up and spinned in circles with the crest over his heart and hers over her heart. I love u 


	2. scroll2

Diclaimer: I do not own any from of inuyasha that belongs to takahashi sama  
  
Any who I have reviews actual reviews THANK YOUUU!!! A special thank you to Lone (lone wolf) he one of my very good friends.  
  
Ok as asked I am continuing this story .  
  
"inuyasha, thank you for protecting me all this time I really whould be dead with out you," said kagome.  
"Are you kidding I would have still been trapped to that accursed tree, and I would still think the human race wasn't that great insept for my mother, I would have never known that good pure kind people ever insisted ever! Kagome you showed me the light and pulled me out of depression and self hate and hate for every one you broke the ice that surrounded my heart, with out you I would have died," replied inuyasha.  
"I am not that important really I am not, inuyasha your making me blush stop staring at me." Inuyasha was smiling at kagome a true smile one that comes from the heart. Inuyasha never smiles a true one not even with kikyou. ( EVIL KIKYOU – sorry me no like kikyou sorry for you kikyou lovers)  
"kagome."  
"inuyasha" Kagome and Inuyasha leaned toward each other and thet kissed a long passionate kiss.  
"INUYASHA, KAGOME MIROKU AND SANGO NEED YOUR HELP!" yelled a voice from a far. Inuyasha and kagome broke apart and look at where the voice was coming from. Then they say it A little orange fur ball came running to them. Kagome steped forward out of inuyasha's embrace and the orange fur ball ran and hugged her.  
"Shippo are you ok, where is miroku and sango are they hurt?" kagome asked concrend laced in her voice. Inuyasha just stood there in the usual stance and stare to the way shippo came just stareing and so on. ( kinda creepy any whoo Back to the story)  
"kagome what are you doing back so soon? Ah whatever Miroku and sango where just exterminating a demon. Then Naraku showed up and they are fighting Now you guys have to come." Said shippo.  
"ok inuyasha shall we go now?"  
"Yea c'mon get on!" kagome and shippo got on inuyasha's back and inuyasha was off he was running at break neck speed. Kagome's sword and inuyasha's keep hitting each other.  
  
Hiiiiii :waves: any who please review pretty review. 


	3. Scroll3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of inuyasha -.- sadly  
  
"Inuyasha, I sense something there are a lot of jewels ahead," said kagome.  
  
"That must be naraku, we will get him finally I can avenge kikyou," inuyasha said.  
  
"...."  
  
"inuyasha what about sango's village miroku's family shippo's mom and dad and for all the people that he has killed al the people that he hurt I mean that is what I wanna defeat naraku that is what I wanna do."  
  
As they were coming to were kagome sense the most concentrated amount of jewel. They saw a huge miasma and sango and miroku tied to a tree. Inuyasha stopped and kagome slid off of him with shippo on her back. Inuyasha charged forward.  
  
"Inuyasha," kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and look at her, "What do u want?"  
  
Kagome ran up to him and kisses him quick on the lips then she hugged him fast," I just wanted to give you a hug and a kiss for good luck"  
  
"Thank you kagome I don't think I could do anything with out you here."  
  
"You better go now remember inu I love you."  
  
Moreover, with that kagome ran toward the section where their friends where being held. Inuyasha on the other hand went to where the miasma was thickest.  
  
---- With kagome--  
  
Kagome was running as fast as she could, from what she sensed sango was bleeding and had some serious sprains, miroku on the other hand was in serious pain his wind tunnel was spreading bad naraku silted it and cased it to open further. Upon sensing that she ran so fast, you could only see a blur her love for her friends motivating her evermore. When she finally made it, the blood was pooling around there feet. Sango's blood was more there then miroku's but she had to work fast. After she wrapped up there wounds. Inuyasha came saying Naraku escaped and t=he got beat up bad. Nevertheless, when they tried to move miroku and sang something was holding them down. Miroku struggled to say one word "a spell."  
  
"oh may what are we onna do?" Kagome said.  
  
Ithey sat for 10 minuetes and Kagome strong her bow and pulled it far back and fared inuyasha was amazed. There was a crackled and pulseated and there was a huge shaking sound and the earth trembled and the force that was holding miroku and sango down broke and they were free.  
  
A/n HIIIIII :waves: any who just do u guys know I do not like kikyou I used ta when she was alive u know when she was not being played h but kagome is better sorry to say that but my opinion and no flames PRETTY PLEASE  
  
JA NE 


	4. scroll 4

Declaimer: I do not own inuyasha -.- so sad huh?

Kagome grabbed sango and Kelala and put them on her back and stared to run toward the village to treat their injuries more closely. Inuyasha took miroku and shippo and followed kagome. About 15 minutes later, they reach the village and kagome and inuyasha put sango and the others on some futons. Kagome ran out for a second to get her medical supplies. When she came back, she started to treat miroku first since he was more injured. She stitched up his hand and put a miko spell on it so it would not open any further and then she fixed his body injuries and let him sleep. After that, she scrubs all her medical instruments. Then she washed her hand thoroughly. Then she went over to sango and made splints for her sprains and she stops all the bleeding and made even more bandages for later. She healed both of them with her miko power but they still needed the bandages if the wounds reopen. By then it was around midnight and Kagome walked out side where inuyasha and shippo where waiting.

"Kagome, how are they," asked inuyasha.

"Yea kagome how are they?" asked shippo.

"Calm down guys their going to be alright, I even help miroku with the spell I was talking about to you inuyasha."

"That's great Kagome!"

"Kagome"

"Yes shippo?"

"Can we go to sleep now?"

"Sure we should sleep out hear foe sango and miroku's save."

"Hay what about kelala?"

"Oh I healed her with my miko power she is going to be fine too!"

"Ok that's a relief I was worried!"

"Its ok shippo I was worried too."

"Ok fine let's get some sleep."

Inuyasha grabbed kagome and she grabbed shippo and they all sleep in a tree over looking the hut that their friends were slumbering in. and soon after that they too fell into a deep sleep, but not before kagome put a barrier over the village.

A/N hii any who

R&R please

JAA NEE


	5. scroll 5

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH :go hides under a rock:

A/n :sniff: on with the story

Dawn approached to fast for inuyasha. Kagome and shippo fell asleep fast enough. Inuyasha stayed awake to watch his mate. They did not "mate" yet but to him they already did. He finally has someone to trust and to hold close when the going gets tuff, a shoulder to cry on when he would have bad nightmares and so on. Inuyasha looked at kagome, she changed her clothes she was wearing a white tee shirt with green pants. Inuyasha secretly loved the fact they where tight on her thighs and got bigger after that (bellbottoms) her shoes where black sneakers. He also loved when she would snuggle next to him so lovingly and after his long look at kagome, he finally fell asleep.

-------------------------Morning-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyaaassshhhaa," kagome yawned.

"Huh what do ya what hunn," inuyasha replied rubbing his eyes.

"Ohh nothing hays we should check on miroku and sango."

"Yea your right we should hay you hold shippo I swear that kid could sleep through a hurricane sheesh".

"Right lets go".

"Ok hold on" with that kagome grabbed shippo and held onto inuyasha and he jumped down in a graceful manner.

Inuyasha walked with kagome on his side towards the hut Kagome turned off her barrier and they could hear some birds fall down. From the barrier, they were standing on.

"Oops I should've warned them," said kagome.

"Yep you should have but that was funny hahahahahahahahahaha," said inuyasha.

Kagome gave him a pout, inuyasha could not resist he stop laughing and then caressed her right cheek, and with his left hand, he pulled her towards him by putting his left hand on her waist. He leaned down and kissed kagome with a long passionate kiss.

"A guys should we go see sango and miroku?" Shippo interrupted.

(can u imagine their faces now O.o lol c ya later) inuyasha and kagome separated as fast as lighting and were blushing harder then inuyasha's haori. Kagome was the first to recover and walked toward the hut with an almost running speed. Just before they all got there, they heard a loud slap fallowed by a. "PERVERT".

"looks like miroku's back to normal."

"yea kagome maybe you should miroku a sit necklace."

"your right shippo it would be pretty funny!"

"yuppers" ( my word)

As they reached the hut, they came through the door thingy. In addition, saw a most interesting sight. Miroku was face first on the ground with a red handprint and a huge bump on his noggin. Sango was blushing and had her boomerang high in the air and a moment's notice kelala was by her side and ready for anything. Inuyasha was inside the hut a minuets behind kagome and burst into a fit of laughter.

"hahahahahahahahah you guys haha should see haha your self's hahaa"

Moreover, with out a moments notice "SIT"

"OWE"

A/N OHAYOU any who like it hop ya doo cause I have a problem I am losing momentum I would like some reviews PLEASEEEEEEEE. Well this story might not be here so um R&R please.

. have a nice dAy


End file.
